Gangster
by deshiiba
Summary: Para Deshiba, su trabajo era todo. Su venganza a la sociedad que tanto mal le hizo. Cegada por el odio, tomó las decisiones equivocadas. Cuando nuevas personas llegan a su vida, de a poco sus errores se vuelven claros. El cambio es necesario, pero nadie dijo que era gratis. Universo alternativo, OCs
1. Capítulo 1: Mala vida

Es común hallar en una ciudad como Konoha, una historia como la que vengo a contarles hoy. Esta ves trata sobre una joven de veintiún años, Deshiba Uchiha, la pequeña y sobreprotegida prima de Sasuke Uchiha. La gente en la calle siempre es mas de lo que uno ve, pero uno no espera que un criminal camine entre nosotros con total naturalidad.  
>Deshiba, cabecilla de un grupo de criminales. Desconocida para todos, pero a la vez la figura de los noticieros. Bajo un seudónimo, 'Black Widow', es la autora detrás de los crímenes de decenas de oficiales de la policía local. Brutales torturas o simples disparos, los cuerpos aparecían en las calles, sin dejar ni un solo rastro.<br>Caminando con rapidez por una vereda que rebalsaba gente, avanzaba, mostrando un enorme orgullo. Su cabello azabache, encrespado y desalineado, era sutilmente iluminado por las luces de aquella bulliciosa ciudad. Piel clara como la nieve, perfectamente lisa, de rostro delicado, femenino y suave. En el dos fieros y fríos ojos negros, que parecían no prestarle atención a nada en especial. Como siempre, y como se acostumbraba en una ciudad costera y calurosa como lo es Konoha, vestía ligera, con unas sandalias altas.  
>Se imponía en la mitad de la vereda, con una notoria convicción al caminar. Se sentía orgullosa de si misma, y se lo hacía saber a los demás. A lo lejos, al costado del cordón de la vereda, se comenzaba a distinguir la silueta de dos jóvenes y una motocicleta. Allí estaban, muy acalorados, su primo Sasuke y Sakura, quien además de ser una cercana amiga, trabajaba con ella. Pasó junto a ellos, y la pelirosa rápidamente se alejó<p>

—Nos vemos...— saludó la joven, mientras se alejaba caminando detrás de su jefa.

Caminando a la par, continuaron avanzando por la avenida. Esta vez eran Hinata y Naruto quienes se encontraban comentando una vidriera. Deshiba no tenía tiempo para perder esta mañana.

—Deshiba-chan— exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa.  
>—Vámonos Hyuuga— ordenó con seriedad —, hay que irnos.<br>—Adiós Naruto-kun— saludó agitando el brazo, mientras ingresaban en un callejón profundo y oscuro.

El muchacho, sin sorpresas frente a la situación, sonreía y saludaba.  
>El callejón olía rancio. Las paredes estaban ennegrecidas, mohosas. Las bolsas de basura rodeaban el lugar, que simplemente no podía oler peor. Se escuchaba el ruido de las ratas que escudriñaban las porquerías. Al llegar al final, ya era imposible ver siquiera las propias manos. La morocha movió unas cajas sin hacer el menor ruido, e ingresó en una pequeña abertura en la pared, tocando el piso. La abertura las dejaba en un cuadrado de 2x2 metros, del cual salía una escalera caracol hacia abajo. Finalmente, se hallaba una sala con numerosas puertas, siete en total. Tres a cada lado, y una al final. Una mesa de recibidor, y un sillón largo de 3 personas, de panna azul oscuro con madera color caoba.<br>Allí, la esperaba una joven de cabello morado.

—Tarde, jefita— dijo en tono de burla, riéndose.  
>—Miren quien habla— sonriéndole irónicamente —, la única que no puede llegar temprano a ningún lado. ¿Que sucedió hoy?<br>—La verdad— dijo poniéndose de pie —, es que llegué hace cinco minutos... Tarde de todas formas— comentó despreocupada.

La joven era un año mayor. Llevaba su cabello muy corto, desmechado, y parado en la parte de atrás. La piel blanca, un piercing en el lado izquierdo del labio inferior, y sus ojos, dos cuencas grises. Llevaba ropa mas despreocupada, con un tono mas varonil.

—Es una regla universal, Asami Haku jamás llegará temprano a ningún lado.

La pelinegra pasó junto a ella y caminó hasta la puerta mas lejana, seguida por la muchacha. La puerta se cerró, dejando a Sakura y Hinata solas. Se oyó el sonido del metal rechinando, y aparecieron en la escalera dos muchachas más. Una joven rubia seguida por una castaña.

—¿Acaso hoy es el día mundial de la llegada tarde?— preguntó Sakura reprochando.  
>—Un descanso es un descanso, querida amiga...— acotó Ino, quien lucía relajada.<br>—Últimamente el trabajo es muy pesado, los descansos largos no vienen mal— agregó sonriente Tenten.  
>—Eso es verdad, pero a Uchiha-sama no le gusta que lleguen tarde...— comentó Hinata, dudando si hablar o no.<br>—¿Uchiha-sama? Hinata, te tomas el subordinamiento muy a pecho. Además, si ella llega tarde— comenzó a decir Ino abriendo una puerta de la derecha —, ¿Porqué nosotras no?— concluyó, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.  
>— Tal vez porque ella te da de comer— incriminó la pelirosa, casi gritándo, esperando que haya oído.<p>

Bajando la escalera, apareció la silueta de una muchacha de cabello color arena atado en cuatro pequeñas coletas.

—Parece que ya somos todas— finalizó Hinata.  
>—Buenos días, chicas— saludó, aunque no parecía de especial humor esa mañana.<p>

Se acercó a una puerta de la izquierda, la abrió, y entro en la habitación, cerrándola nuevamente. Las tres jóvenes se miraron, y cada una entró por una puerta diferente de las demás.

La pelinegra se sentó en una enorme silla de escritorio con respaldo que había detrás de un escritorio lleno de papeles y carpetas sobre él.

—¿Qué sabés sobre este tipo?— preguntó la pelimorada, dejando una foto sobre todos lo papeles.

Observó la imagen. Un hombre vestido con ropa oscura, un pañuelo que cubría su boca, y el cabello plateado.

—Kakashi Hatake, miembro de la Policía especial de Konoha, según supe. Trabaja para Tsunade.  
>—Mierda— apretó el puño con fuerza —. Al parecer nos viene echando un ojo desde hace unas semanas.<br>—No te preocupes— dijo esbozando una sonrisa macabra —, se que haremos con él.  
>—No creo que sea necesario matarlo.<br>—No me refiero a eso, un simple soborno sera suficiente para que se caye la boca.  
>—¿Y qué pasa si no cede?<br>—Eres buena amenazando y extorsionando a la gente, se que puedes hacer un buen trabajo con él.  
>—Claro, como digas...— concluyó sonriendo con malicia, mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba de la habitación.<p>

Se recostó en su sillón, puso los pies sobre el escritorio, y encendió un cigarrillo. Cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar por el momento. Abrió los ojos bruscamente al oír el sonido de golpes en su puerta. Esbozó una mueca de asco, y bajó los pies.

—Adelante...— dijo con desgano, tomando el cigarrillo en una mano.

Apresuradamente, y con cara eufórica, entró un rubio, quien se apoyo en el escritorio, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Aja, ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó sin darle importancia.  
>—Noticias.<br>—¿Buenas o malas?  
>—Mmm, según tu punto de vista, para mi son geniales.<br>—Habla— haciendo un gesto con la mano para que hablase.  
>—Bueno, mañana mas o menos a esta hora estará llegando unos amigos míos que estaban viviendo en el extranjero.<br>—¿Y eso es genial?— preguntó, casi gruñendo. Naruto siempre exagerando todo.  
>—Bueno, la verdad es que si, son muy sociables y divertidos. Se que ustedes se llevarán bien con ellos.<br>—Si, si, lo que digas...  
>—Eh, vamos Des, no seas tan seca— alegó riendo suavemente —. Yo después te aviso.<br>—Naruto, no vuelvas a molestarme por algo así— finalizó girando su silla.

La puerta se cerró, dando tranquilidad a la morena. Se preguntó si valía la pena mostrar tanto desinterés por todo. Había cosas mucho mas importantes en su vida  
>'Gente nueva, eh...', pensó observando un portaretrato de una joven en su escritorio.<br>Se volvió a recostar y cayó en un plácido sueño, mientras su cigarrillo se consumía lentamente en su mano.


	2. Capítulo 2: Encuentros

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad hacía ya un par de horas. Las avenidas iluminadas por luces naranjas, transitadas por vehículos que iban y venían, atravezaban la ciudad.  
>Una van blanca con unas leves abolladuras en la parte trasera se dirigía hacia un barrio poco agradable. Casas angostas, pegadas entre sí, con frentes de ladrillo que mostraban el tiempo que llevaban allí.<p>

—Este lugar está mas feo que la hermana de Kiba— exclamó Lee, con medio cuerpo fuera de una ventanilla.  
>—Creo que alguien quiere que lo empujen de cara al asfalto— gruño Kiba, levantándose de su asiento.<br>—Uhhg, ya callense los dos... Que problemáticos...— quejó Shikamaru, quien se encontraba entretenido con un Sudoku.  
>—¡Vamos! ¡Arriba el ánimo Shikamaru!— Kankuro.<br>—Vaya lugarcito al que nos trajo Naruto— pensaba Neji, quien conducía, viéndo a dos chicos fumar marihuana en una esquina como ni nada sucediese.

Doblaron en el siguiente cruce, evitando a la gente del barrio que cruzaba por la mitad de la calle. Estacionaron frente a una de tantas casas, que a decir verdad, eran casi todas idénticas. Luego de largos bocinazos que hicieron enfurecer a la mitad de los vecinos, de la ventana de arriba se asomó un rubio, que sonrió, y bajó las escaleras de su casa corriendo.

—¡Llegaron!— exclamó con emoción, saliendo por la puerta de entrada.  
>—¡Estás tan tarado como siempre!— exclamó el Inuzuka dándole un golpe con su palma en la espalda, riéndo.<p>

Luego de saludos, golpes, sacudidas y coscorrones, volvieron a subirse a la camioneta, ahora con Naruto también, quien parecía más feliz que ninguno.

—Bueno, ¿Y para dónde vamos ahora?— comentó Lee.  
>—Pensaba que podíamos ir con las chicas— respondió, y rápidamente recibió miradas de aprobación. Tal vez demasiada aprobación.<p>

Con dificultad logró llegar al asiento del acompañante, y se abalanzó hacia adelante.

—Hazme caso, que se a donde ir.  
>—Lo que digas Naruto, pero aleja el rostro del vidrio, acabo de limpiarlo— respondió el Hyuuga, viéndo el rostro del chico pegado al vidrio.<p>

Su celular comenzó a sonar, despertándose sobresaltadamente, estaba sobre su escritorio, lo tomó y se fijó en el número que marcaba; era simplemente Naruto. Maldijo al aire, se acomodó hacia adelante, apoyando sus brazos sobre el escritorio y respondió.

—¿Y ahora qué?— gritó con voz profunda.  
>—¡Llegaron!<br>—¿Llegó quién?  
>—¡Los chicos! ¡Llegaron antes!<p>

Miró el reloj de su muñeca, eran las diez y media.

—¿No me dijiste recién que llegaban mañana?  
>—¡Por eso! Llegaron antes.<br>—Aja...-respondió desganada, recostando su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda, mientras jugaba con un lápiz.  
>—Estamos afuera en unos minutos...<br>—Si, si, como digas...— luego de esto colgó.

Tiró el celular sobre el escritorio de nuevo, se paró desganadamente de su asiento, salió de su oficina, tomó una bocanada de aire y gritó:

—¡Chicas, vengan acá!

Rápidamente fueron saliendo de sus habitaciones, mirándose entre ellas, como buscando la explicación al repentino llamado.

—Me avisó Naruto que están por llegar unos amigos de él.

Se oyeron varios murmullos entre las chicas.

—¿Te refieres a los chicos de Suna?— preguntó Temari. —Si es así, hace semanas que sabía. Mis hermanos vienen con ellos, y mi novio también.

"¿Novio?" se preguntó la morocha. No tanía idea que alguien pudiera soportar ese carácter.

—Eso es noticia vieja— replicó Tenten —, mi novio también viene.  
>—Si, ya entendimos, todas tienen novio— quejó Ino, notablemente irritada.<br>—Bueno, no me interesa en lo más mínimo quienes son, Naruto insistió en que nos reuniéramos. Lo que quería recordarles es mantener en completo secreto todo este asunto— anunció con severidad. —Aunque confío en que no es necesario que lo diga.

Se oyeron varios comentarios, mientras otras asentían con la cabeza.

—Entonces, vámonos.

Como una procesión de hormigas, fueron subiendo las escaleras una tras otra, charlando entre sí, sobre el hambre o las ganas de dormir. Salieron del callejon, que ahora parecía mas habitable al estar toda la ciudad a oscuras. Luego de unos cortos minutos esperando en la vereda, la van blanca apareció en la esquina, con un rubio que saludaba animadamente en la parte delantera.  
>Se detuvo bruscamente, y la puerta corrediza dejó salir a un grupo notablemente numeroso de jóvenes. Naruto, a los gritos, trataba de presentarle cada uno a las que no los conocían. Deshiba, de brazos cruzados, observaba desde cierta distancia, con la espalda en la pared.<br>Su atención se centro por unos segundos en el muchacho que se bajaba del asiento del conductor, sin ningún apuro por reunirse con nadie. Había algo en él que la obligaba a seguir mirándolo. Por un segundo, sus miradas se cruzaron, y rápidamente bajo la vista. Sus ojos, eran simplemente irreales. Esos ojos. Mirando el suelo de reojo, pensó en ellos.  
>Asami ya se había aburrido de tanta gente, y se había apartado unos pasos. Volvió la mirada hacia el grupo y sin querer intercambió miradas con el joven que traía su cabello atado. Sin saberlo, sostuvieron miradas mas de lo que creyó. Súbitamente, enrojeció levemente, y se apartó de allí.<br>Al levantar sus ojos negros, se encontró a su compañera de rodetes abrazada a la cintura de aquel joven. Frunció su ceño, pero no entendía porque. Simplemente lo hizo. Lo mismo sucedía con la muchacha de Suna, que se encontraba en brazos de Shikamaru. La pelimorada alzó las cejas. De todas las cosas, no esperaba que de quien hablaba Temari fuese aquel joven que también llamó su atención.  
>Naruto se paró junto a la pelinegra, quien relajó su frente al verlo.<p>

—Chicos, ella es mi amiga, Deshiba Uchiha, la prima de Sasuke, de quién les conté.

Sonrió por compromiso, demasiado forzada y sin mostrar sus dientes.

—Bienvenidos— saludó, tratando de fingir la mejor sonrisa.  
>—Por fin conocemos a la muchacha sexy de quien nos hablabas, eh, Naruto— comentó Kiba, mirándola con picardía.<br>—¿Perdón?— exclamó con una ceja arqueada, mostrando mas ira que sorpresa.  
>—Kiba, no seas irrespetuoso— regañó Shikamaru, mirándolo con decepción.<br>—Dejen de pelearse, compórtense— añadió Sasuke, quien por casualidad aparecía caminando por la vereda.  
>—¡Eh, Sasuke!— exclamó Neji, esbozando una media sonrisa.<p>

Intercambiaron saludos, y entre todos comenzaron a charlar brevemente sobre como iban sus trabajos. Luego de unos minutos, el Uchiha se volteó.

—¿Qué hacen todos parados en la vereda? Vamos a cenar algo.

El aire se llenó de murmullos, asentimientos y demás. Luego de unos minutos de debate, ya todos estaban en sus vehículos, tomando como punto común un café donde solían comer.  
>Antes de subirse a su auto, la pelinegra volteo unos segundos a ver los ojos blancos de aquel joven. Sacudió su cabeza y se subió. Sabía que le traería problemas.<p> 


End file.
